The invention relates to a scooter, which is driven by an electric motor, for transporting persons, having an electric drive motor and a standing platform. The invention additionally relates to a method for operating such a scooter.
Scooters of the type mentioned above are comparatively simple transport means which are simultaneously compatible with obstacles and crowds of people. Such scooters are utilized, in particular, on level, compacted surfaces for the movement or for the transport of persons, and comprise, as a rule, two or three wheels. On account of the simple handling and flexible applications and the comparatively small space requirement, such scooters are frequently used to transport persons in extensive grounds or building complexes, such as, for example, in a factory hall or an airport, to reduce walking times.
In the case of such scooters, a user stands upright while traveling, as a rule, on a standing surface of a standing platform which is oriented parallel to an underlying surface. In this connection, the standing platform is arranged, as a rule, in a flat manner. This means that the standing platform is only at a small distance from the underlying surface. As a result, on account of the upright user, when in use the scooter has a comparatively high center of gravity, which is arranged, as a rule, above the standing platform. Consequently, there is a certain tilt risk and consequently accident risk when the scooter is in use.
US 2002/005309 A1 discloses an electromotive scooter having a free-standing, steerable front wheel and having a rear wheel which is driven by an electric motor. Such a two-wheeled scooter, however, has a reduced standing surface and a comparatively high tilt risk. As a result, when such a scooter is used in factory halls or airports, there is an increased accident risk in the case of obstacles such as rails or thresholds.
US 2015/0166138 A1 discloses an electromotive scooter having two free-standing, steerable front wheels which are driven by an electric motor and one rear wheel. Such three-wheeled arrangements, however, disadvantageously have a tendency to tip up when traveling around tight bends and when driving on inclined surfaces and consequently have an increased accident risk.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,216 B1 describes an electromotive scooter having a free-standing, steerable front wheel and two rear wheels which are driven by an electric motor. A standing platform is provided as a narrow standing surface for a user between the rear wheels. A holder for a golf bag is provided between the standing surface and the handlebars of the front wheel. As a result, the disclosed scooter only has a small standing area for the user.
The object underlying the invention is to provide a particularly suitable electromotive scooter. In particular, a particularly tilt-resistant and operationally safe scooter is to be provided which is suitable, in particular, for use in an extensive building complex or grounds for reducing walking times. The object underlying the invention is also to provide a suitable method for operating such a scooter.
The scooter according to the invention which is driven by an electric motor is suitable and set up for transporting persons, in particular in an extensive building complex or over extensive grounds.
The scooter includes an electric drive motor and a standing platform. The standing platform is arranged approximately parallel to an underlying surface and has an underside, which is oriented toward the underlying surface, and an upper side which is arranged opposite said underside. The upper side, in this connection, is realized in an expedient manner as a standing surface for a user. The standing surface includes, for example, means for improved stability, such as, for example, a mat-like rubber profile or the like.
A steerable front wheel is arranged along a center axis of the standing platform. The front wheel is coupled with a steering rod (steering column) with handlebars, and by way of said handlebars is pivotable about a rotational axis which is formed by the steering rod. For coupling the steering rod with the front wheel, the steering rod includes in a suitable manner a wheel fork which is preferably provided with damping or suspension for improving ground contact and user comfort.
Two rear wheels, which are each offset laterally with respect to the center axis, are arranged on the standing platform at a spacing from the front wheel. The front wheel and the rear wheels, in this connection, form in a suitable manner the corners of an isosceles triangle, the center axis forming the axis of symmetry.
A feed-through aperture, which is preferably completely closed circumferentially, is incorporated into the standing platform. The feed-through aperture, in this connection, is incorporated into the standing platform for example as a circular, hole-like recess. When the scooter is in use, the feed-through aperture is passed through by the steering rod, or the front wheel sits in the feed-through aperture.
The front wheel is flanked on both sides in each case by at least one support element. The (or each) support element projects, in this connection, from the underside of the standing platform in an approximately perpendicular manner.
In contrast to the prior art, the front wheel or the steering rod is not arranged in a free-standing manner on the standing platform but is incorporated in particular at least in part into the standing platform. The central front wheel or the steering rod is protected by the surrounding standing plate by way of the feed-through aperture such that, in the event of a collision with an obstacle, the forces emerging do not act on the front wheel and/or the steering rod. In other words, the forces act in particular on a front edge of the standing platform in the event of a collision with an obstacle. As a result, the stability of a user in the event of an impact is improved such that particularly safe operation of the scooter is ensured.
The front wheel and the two rear wheels carry the standing platform and, when the scooter is in use, are situated substantially in physical contact with the underlying surface at every point in time of the journey. In an expedient manner, the axial height of the support elements on the underside is shorter compared to that of the front and rear wheels. In other words, when the scooter travels upright over a level underlying surface, the support elements do not contact the underlying surface. This means that the support elements are arranged substantially at a clear distance from the underlying surface. If a certain degree of lateral inclination of the standing platform occurs, as is possible, for example, when traveling around bends, the support element contacts the underlying surface on the side of the inclined standing platform, that is to say on the longitudinal side facing the bend. As a result, the standing platform is supported at the side. Consequently, by means of the support elements, the risk of tipping (over) to the side is eliminated substantially completely (or is at least considerably reduced). As a result, the scooter exhibits improved safety against tilting or tilt stability compared to the prior art.
A particularly suitable electromotive scooter is realized as a result. A low-weight, flexible scooter for transporting persons, which has a reduced accident risk and consequently increased occupational safety, is consequently realized in particular. The scooter consequently enables improved logistics and an operationally safe reduction in walking times in the case of extensive grounds or building complexes, such as, for example, factory halls and factory premises and airports.
A standing platform which is wider or has a larger surface compared to the prior art is made possible by the support elements. Along with a comfortable standing surface for the user, the consequently enlarged standing platform makes possible an additional standing surface for a further user and/or a standing or storage area for the stable and operationally safe transport of objects, such as goods, cases or other luggage. The flexibility of the scooter is advantageously increased as a result.
Specifications with regard to the directions in space are given below in particular with reference to a system of coordinates for the scooter (vehicle coordinate system).
The abscissa axis (X axis) is oriented along the center axis from the rear wheels to the front wheel parallel to a longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The ordinate axis (Y axis), which is perpendicular thereto, extends in the transverse direction of the vehicle and is oriented parallel to the connecting line between the rear wheels. The substantially horizontally oriented standing platform, in this connection, is arranged in the plane (XY plane) which is spanned by the abscissa and ordinate axes. The applicate axis (Z axis), in this connection, is oriented perpendicularly to the standing platform. When the scooter is in use, the steering rod is oriented in particular approximately parallel to the applicate axis.
The transverse side of the standing platform facing the front wheel is designated below in particular as front side or front edge, the oppositely arranged transverse side of the standing platform facing the rear wheels being designated correspondingly as rear side or rear edge. The longitudinal sides of the standing platform are also designated below as side edges.
In an advantageous embodiment, the (or each) support element is positioned on the underside in each case laterally outside a tilt line which extends between the front wheel and the respective rear wheel. The tilt line, in this connection, corresponds to a tilt axis about which the scooter would tilt in the case of a lateral inclination. The support elements are arranged radially outside the two tilt lines with reference to the center axis such that the standing platform and consequently the scooter are reliably supported at the side in the case of a lateral inclination. As a result, a particularly high degree of safety against tilting is achieved.
In a suitable embodiment, the support elements, in this connection, are arranged in the region of the central front wheel or in the front region of the standing platform. By the rear wheels being spaced apart in the rear region of the standing platform and the support elements being arranged spaced apart at the front next to the front wheel, particularly good and reliable tilt protection is provided for the scooter.
In a preferred embodiment, the support elements are realized as support wheels. The support wheels, in this connection, are arranged on the front end of the standing platform preferably so as to be freely pivotable. Particularly suitable and expedient support elements, which are able to provide support in a particularly flexible manner on a respective underlying surface, are realized as a result.
In an alternative embodiment, it is, for example, also contemplated for the support elements to be realized as rollers or balls. An embodiment as rigid bulge-like or skid-like plastic parts which slide along the underlying surface whilst they are providing support is also possible. In the case of such an embodiment as rigid plastic parts, the support elements expediently have a particularly smooth and low-friction surface such that whilst they are providing support no unwanted drag or braking effect is brought about by the physical contact between the underlying surface and the support elements.
In a possible further development, the support elements are arranged behind the front wheel, offset toward the rear wheels along the center axis. As a result, the use of the scooter in the area of steps and thresholds is advantageously simplified as consequently, when traveling over the step or the threshold, the front wheel is introduced to said step or threshold first. At the same time, a high degree of tilt protection continues to be ensured such that traveling over thresholds and steps is possible in a particularly simple and safe manner.
In an expedient design, the front wheel is driven by way of the drive motor. A particularly expedient drive of the scooter is realized as a result. In this connection, it is, for example, possible for the handlebars to be provided with a rotary handle for controlling the motor output and consequently the vehicle speed in a simple manner. No further clutch or gear shift is consequently required.
In an advantageous embodiment, the drive motor is realized as a wheel hub motor of the front wheel. In other words, the electric or drive motor is installed or integrated directly in the front wheel of the scooter. A particularly expedient drive motor which does not take up much space is realized as a result.
In a particularly preferred design, the front wheel, which is arranged in particular within the feed-through aperture, is pivotable about 360° by use of the handlebars. In other words, a substantially unrestricted steering angle for the front wheel is realized as a result of the handlebars and the steering rod. On the one hand, the greatest possible maneuverability of the scooter is ensured as a result. On the other hand, it is consequently in particular possible for the scooter to be able to be moved backward even without a gear shift, that is to say the direction of travel or movement is reversed by the handlebars—and consequently the front wheel—being pivoted about 180°. A particularly suitable scooter is consequently realized.
In an expedient further development, a vehicle battery for the supply of power to the drive motor is integrated in the steering rod. The vehicle battery, which is realized, for example, as an accumulator, is consequently arranged in a particularly space-saving manner on the scooter such that, for example, additional installation space is brought about in the area of the standing platform. The integration of the vehicle battery into the steering rod, in this connection, is advantageous in particular in the case of a further development where the front wheel has a drive motor which is realized as a wheel hub motor, since consequently particularly simple cable routing, which saves on material, is realized.
In an alternative further development, the vehicle battery is integrated, for example, in the standing platform.
In a suitable realization, the steering rod is pivotable in relation to the standing platform. In other words, the steering rod is fastened to the standing platform in a foldable manner such that, where required, the scooter is able to be collapsed so as to take up little space. To this end, the steering rod is pivoted about a pivot axis which is oriented substantially parallel to the ordinate axis of the scooter. The scooter is able to be transported in a particularly compact manner and/or stored in a compact manner as a result. In a suitable embodiment, in particular the steering rod and the drive motor are consequently pivotable together.
An additional or further aspect of the invention relates to a method for operating an electromotive scooter. Generally speaking, in this connection, the method is applicable to arbitrary electromotive scooters, the scooter described above being in particular suitable and set up for this.
A pivot angle of the front wheel about the rotational axis, in particular about the steering rod, is detected according to the method. In other words, a steering angle of the scooter is detected. To this end, rotation angle sensors, for example, are integrated into the steering rod.
According to the method, a torque and/or the speed of the drive motor, that is to say the motor output, are adjusted in dependence on the detected pivot angle for controlling the vehicle speed.
A pivot angle-dependent or steering angle-dependent limitation of the torque and of the vehicle speed is consequently realized by the method according to the invention. In the case of an ever-larger steering angle, the motor output, and as a result the vehicle speed, is consequently reduced gradually or in steps such that an accident risk on account of incorrect use is avoided in an advantageous and simple manner. As a result, the scooter, for example when traveling around a tight bend—and in the case of a correspondingly large steering angle—is braked in a self-acting manner or automatically such that a tilt or accident risk is reliably reduced.
The method, in this connection, is suitable in particular for an above-described scooter with a front wheel which is pivotable about 360°. When reversing, where the front wheel is pivoted in particular about 180°, the method automatically performs control and/or regulation to a lower motor torque. As a result, approaching or accelerating too fast in an unwanted manner is counteracted, as a result of which user comfort and user safety are improved.
The scooter, in this connection, advantageously comprises a controller, that is to say a control device which is suitable and set up for carrying out the afore-described method.
The controller, in this connection, is set up in general with respect to programming and/or switching techniques to carry out the afore-described method according to the invention. The controller is consequently set up specifically for the purpose of detecting the pivot or steering angle of the scooter by use of a sensor, and for adjusting the motor torque and/or the motor speed of the drive motor by way of the angle detected.
In a preferred design, the controller is formed at least essentially by a microcontroller with a processor and with a data storage unit in which the functionality for carrying out the method according to the invention is implemented with respect to programming techniques in the form of operating software (firmware) such that the method—where applicable interacting with a motor vehicle user—is carried out automatically in the microcontroller when the operating software is executed.
However, as an alternative, the controller can also be formed within the framework of the invention by a non-programmable electronic component, for example an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC), in which the functionality for carrying out the method according to the invention is implemented by way of switching means.
In a possible embodiment, it is, for example, contemplated for the controller to be part of the motor electronics which control and/or regulate the electric or drive motor.
In a further development, the controller comprises, for example, an interface for, in particular wireless, signaling coupling with a smart device, such as, for example, a smart phone or a tablet computer. A position sensor, such as, for example, a GPS (global positioning system) or a WLAN-based sensor, which detects the position of the scooter in the grounds or inside a building complex, is provided in particular in this connection.
In this connection, it is, for example, conceivable for different regions or zones to be determined inside the grounds or building complex, to which regions or zones a respective maximum speed value is assigned. The respective speed values, in this connection, are stored, for example, in a storage unit of the controller, the maximum torque, and consequently the maximum speed of the vehicle, being regulated by means of the position sensor in dependence on the region or the zone in which the scooter is currently situated. In other words, a user is able to travel in such a (speed) zone only at a predefined maximum or highest speed. As a result, it is possible, for example, to cause the speed of the scooter to be reduced automatically in the region of junctions and locations or loading areas with restricted visibility. For example, the maximum vehicle speed is reduced from 20 km/h to 6 km/h in this connection. As a result of said further development with speed zones, the accident risk is considerably reduced and unwanted speeding of the user is consequently avoided.
In addition or as an alternative, in a further development the scooter comprises environmental sensors, such as, for example, optical cameras or proximity sensors, for detecting the vehicle environment. The environmental sensors, in this connection, are coupled in such a manner with the controller, for example, that it controls the vehicle speed and/or the direction of movement or steering in dependence on the sensor signals. As a result, for example, the scooter is provided with driving-assistance systems, for example with a lane keeping system or the like. In particular, the scooter is suitable and set up for traveling in a self-acting or automatic manner in the grounds or in the building complex. As a result of such an autonomously movable scooter, it is possible, for example, for the scooter to move independently to frequently used locations, such as, for example, to a charging station for charging the electrical energy storage device or to a works entrance. User comfort is further improved as a result.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.